


Over and Over

by kikionice



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 1960s, 1970s, Angst, Character Death, Drug Use, Found Family, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Time Travel, Vietnam War, but just one guy who sucks, everyone else is nice, idk how tags work, someone dies y'all, there's happy times and sad times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikionice/pseuds/kikionice
Summary: Dave survives Vietnam, and Klaus goes home with him, choosing to stay in the past.Ft. apple pies, meatloaf, and a sad pot pie
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 24
Kudos: 229





	Over and Over

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I haven't written fic in years, but this idea came to me, and I just had to get it out. This wasn't supposed to be this long, but it kinda ran away from me. I hope you like it.

1968

Klaus can’t believe the universe actually seems to be on his side for once. The fact that both him and Dave managed to survive Vietnam seems like a miracle to him.

“We’re going home,” Dave says. They’re currently alone, so he punctuates his statement with a kiss to Klaus’s head.

“Free man at last,” Klaus says. He can’t keep the smile off his face.

He misses his siblings, he misses Ben, but he finally feels happy for the first time in his life, even in the middle of this terrible war zone,

Dave loves him, even though he feels like a useless junkie a lot of the time. Dave makes him feel important, like he’s actually worth something. Still loves him knowing everything he does about him.

Soon enough they’re packed up and flying back to the States. Klaus feels like he knows Dave’s family as much as he’s heard about them. He can’t wait to meet them. 

He’s relatively clean at the moment. Drugs were surprisingly easy to come by in ‘Nam. Dave understands why he does it, but he wants to try harder, do better, seem like a better person for his family.

Dave hasn’t decided yet if he’s going to come out to his family or not. It’s the 60s, Klaus will stand by him no matter what he decides. 

The plane lands in Dallas. People are moving around them, grabbing their bags and departing. Klaus stands to grab his things and looks to see Dave is still sitting. Klaus sits back down and bumps his knee against Dave’s.

“You okay?” Klaus asks.

Dave looks at him and smiles tentatively. “Yeah. I’m just nervous. I don’t think I’m ready to tell them,” he says,

Klaus takes Dave’s hand and squeezes quickly before letting go. “That’s fine. I’m okay with whatever you decide. Don’t push yourself before you’re ready,” he tells his worried boyfriend.

Dave nods. “You’re right. No pressure.” He smiles at Klaus and stands up. 

Klaus follows his lead, and they grab their bags (can’t forget the briefcase) and make their way off the plane. 

No more are they soldiers, they’re just two civilians now. They have their entire lives in front of them now. 

The two walk through the airport, looking for whichever family member of Dave’s is there to pick them up. 

“There’s my brother,” Dave says once he spots him.

“Davey!” his brother shouts, spotting them.

Dave laughs. “Just as loud as ever,” he tells Klaus. Klaus can’t help but smile at them. 

His brother, Tom, Klaus remembers, runs over and pulls Dave into a hug. He claps Dave on his shoulders and says, “It’s good to see you back in one piece.”

“It’s good to be back in one piece. You can thank this guy for that,” Dave says, bringing Tom’s attention to Klaus.

Klaus shrugs it off. “It was no big deal, buddy,” he says.

Dave formally introduces them, and Tom and Klaus shake hands. Tom says, “Keeping this man alive is a big deal. How much of a hassle has he been?”

“Oh, he’s a huge hassle,” Klaus says with a laugh. “You couldn’t even imagine.”

“You’d think you’d be a bit nicer to your poor brother,” Dave grumbles at Tom, and at Klaus, “and the guy who invited you home.”

Tom ruffles his hair. “Let’s get out of here. Everyone is ready to see you.”

“Mom got her pie baking?” Dave asks, perking back up at the thought of pie. 

They’re following Tom outside to his truck, and he replies, “You know she does. She couldn’t wait to make it for you.”

“You’ve never had apple pie until you’ve had mom’s,” Dave tells Klaus.

“Does that mean you plan on sharing some with me?” Klaus asks with a smirk.

“Only with you. Tom doesn’t get any,” Dave says, teasing his brother. 

“Do you wanna hitchhike home?” Tom teases back.

“Does that mean I’ll have to hitchhike too? Because I’d rather not,” Klaus says. 

“You can stay,” Tom tells him. “We’ll get home and eat all the pie before Dave can get any.”

“I’m fine with that,” Klaus says.

Dave and Tom start bickering as Tom starts driving, bags secure in the bed of the truck now. Hearing them makes Klaus miss his own siblings a little. It’s familiar, and he smiles. He watches the Dallas scenery go by until they arrive at the Katz house. 

Klaus gets out of the truck and admires the exterior. It’s painted a light green with dark blue shutters. The flower beds are full and blooming. Anyone would feel at home and welcome, Klaus thinks. He wonders what he’d be like if he’d had a normal childhood like that.

“So this is where you grew up, huh?” he says.

Dave comes over and touches the small of Klaus’s back for just a moment. “This is it,” he says.

“I need to hear all the embarrassing stories,” Klaus says to Tom.

Dave goes to protest, but Tom cuts him off. “Mom will definitely enjoy sharing that with you,” he says. Dave sighs, resigned to his fate.

They grab their bags and follow Tom into the house. Klaus feels calmer being inside. It’s perfect.

“What do you think?” Dave asks from behind him. 

“It’s amazing. Feels like a real home,” he whispers.

“We’ll make our own home one day,” Dave tells him. Klaus smiles.

Their attention is pulled back to Dave’s family. They’ve come to find him since he was taking so long.

Klaus stays to the sideline, letting him enjoy his family alone for the moment. He deserves it. 

After a few minutes filled with hugs and kisses, Klaus is noticed by Millie, Dave’s sister. “Are you gonna introduce us to your friend?” she asks Dave.

Everyone’s attention is turned towards Klaus. He waves his hello hand. Dave says, “This is Klaus Hargreeves. He doesn’t have any family to go home to, so I invited him to come with me.”

“It’s a pleasure to have you here Klaus,” Mrs. Katz tells him. He gets his own round of hugs and handshakes.

Mr. and Mrs. Katz, Jack and Ruth; Dave’s aunt and uncle, Alice and Brian; and his siblings, Tom and Millie; are all welcoming to the army buddy. Would they feel the same if they knew the truth about him and Dave? Klaus doesn’t care what they think of him, but for Dave, he’d do anything, be anything.

Klaus lost sight of Dave, but he’s not bothered. He’s always been good at making small talk. They’re curious about the friend who came home with their son.

“David Joseph Katz,” Ruth shouts.

Klaus looks over to see Dave holding a plate with a mouthful of pie. “Thanks for the pie, Mom,” he says once he swallows. 

She laughs and says, “It’s good to have you home.” He smiles and takes another bite. Klaus smiles. Ruth seems like a fun mom “Take your pie and Klaus upstairs and show him where he can stay.”

“Yes ma’am,” he says and nods for Klaus to follow him. Klaus grabs their bags and follows Dave up the stairs. 

“Here’s the guest room,” Dave says. 

Klaus puts the bags on the floor and takes the fork from Dave and steals a bite of the apple pie. The noise he makes is sinful. “You weren’t kidding about this stuff,” he says.

Dave takes the fork back and says, “I never lie about pie.” He takes another bite and then feeds Klaus another bite.

“This pie is amazing and so is your mother,” Klaus tells him.

“She’s gonna love you,” Dave says.

“If she keeps giving me more pie, I might love her more than I do you,” Klaus jokes.

Dave pulls Klaus to him with the hand not holding the pie and kisses him. They haven’t had much alone time lately, so they take advantage of the empty room while they can.

“Okay, I take it back. What’s pie anyways?” Klaus says after they pull apart. Dave smiles at him, and while he’s distracted, Klaus snatches the pie and finishes the last bite.

“Dinner’s ready,” Ruth shouts from downstairs.

“Saved by the bell, just like Zack,” Klaus says.

“I’m guessing that’s another future reference?” Dave says, taking the plate back.

“Sure is, babe,” he says.

“I hope your appetite is ready for this meal,” Dave says.

“I’m ready. No offense to my robot mom, but I’m sure this will be so much better,” Klaus says.

He follows Dave downstairs and into the dining room. “Your pie is incredible, Ruth,” he tells her.

“Well thank you, Klaus. It’s nice to hear some appreciation for my food for a change,” she says.

“I tell you all the time,” Tom protests, and Jack tells his wife, “You know I love your food.”

Ruth laughs, “Good answer boys,” and she shows Klaus to the table. The food is set in the middle of the table like a Thanksgiving feast.

Dave sits down next to Klaus and says, “This looks amazing, Ma. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I wanted you to have some real food when you got home,” she tells her son.

“The smell alone is already better than we’re used to. Thank you for letting me stay,” Klaus tells the woman. 

“Of course, dear. Help yourselves,” she says.

Klaus follows Dave's lead and helps himself to the food. Fried chicken, mashed potatoes, broccoli, cornbread. He can't stop from making a satisfactory sound.

"I'm moving in and never leaving," he says. "You're an amazing cook."

"Keep complimenting me like that and I might have to let you," Ruth says. Klaus winks at her. 

Dinner is great. The complete opposite of dinners growing up. It’s a loud and fun affair. Klaus can see they actually care about each other. It makes his heart happy. 

“What do you think?” Dave asks upstairs a few hours later. They’re in the guest room, Klaus changing into sleep clothes. 

“I’d ask to swap families with you, but I wouldn’t wanna subject you to mine,” he replies.

“I’d have powers if that were the case. That might be neat,” Dave says.

“It wouldn’t be neat,” Klaus tells him.

“Yeah, that’s true. You really like my family though?” Dave asks.

“I really do. It’s nice to finally meet them all. I feel like Brian kept looking at me funny though,” Klaus says.

Dave sighs. “Yeah. Probably because of how you were dressed. Brain doesn't like people who don’t fit the norm, if you catch my drift. Made things a little difficult for me,” he explains.

“Ah,” Klaus says. “A homophobe. I can deal with that if something does happen. Wouldn’t be the first time it’s happened.”

“I’m sorry,” Dave says.

Klaus pulls Dave into his arms. “Don’t be. I’m sorry you had to feel that way,” he says.

Dave kisses the top of Klaus’s head. “You make it worth it.”

“Okay, you sap,” Klaus says, pulling Dave closer.

-

They spend the next few weeks in Dallas readjusting to normal life again. Dave shows Klaus around the city to the places he used to hang out and introduces him to his old friends who are still in town. It’s nice, getting to see the city through Dave’s eyes.

He sneaks Klaus out a few nights, and they spend time in the park, having picnics and other less wholesome activities.

Ruth and Jack seem to really like Klaus, which surprises him. Parental figures usually avoid him.

He helps Ruth out around the house, and one night, she even shows him how to make the apple pie. He ruins the first one, but she still takes a bite and tells him it’s great. Hearing praise from a mother makes him feel good about himself.

Klaus sits and listens to Jack’s stories from the Korean War. He tries to show Klaus how to work on a car, but he’s even worse at that than baking. Jack never once gets mad at Klaus when he fails, unlike the father he was used to.

He even gets to know Tom and Millie. They treat him like their own brother.

-

Dallas is great, but Klaus is ready to get out and just travel for a while. Dave agrees, and they pack up and start driving west. 

1969

After going through the desert and seeing the Grand Canyon, their next stop is San Francisco. Being two lovely queers, Klaus figured they definitely had to go. Plus it would be nice for Dave to be in an environment where people were accepting. 

The first bar they visit is a place called Missouri Mule, a gay bar. Klaus was never much into history, but being here in a gay historic place feels pretty cool.

“You’re sure this is okay?” Dave asks again. He’s been understandably nervous about going. 

“It’s okay. We’re gonna have a great time,” he reassures.

And he’s right. They get drunk. They kiss in public. Not having to care about who sees them is great. Klaus is glad Dave gets a chance to experience that. He misses being able to be free and be who he is without caring. If only people didn’t suck. Being with the man he loves is enough.

August finds the couple in New York. Klaus did not want to miss out on Woodstock. Dave didn’t really understand why Klaus was so vehement, but Klaus insisted it was an important event. Being from the future, Dave trusts his judgement.

They get there on the 13th. Klaus remembers hearing somewhere that a lot more people than expected showed up, and he wanted them to not get stuck up the road or something. 

“How many people actually show up for this thing?” Dave asks from the spot they’re currently camped out and waiting. 

“A lot. A few hundred thousand I think,” Klaus says.

Dave’s eyes bug out. “Holy shit,” he says. “That’s more than a lot.”

Klaus laughs. “It’s gonna be great.” He’d already been smoking weed, along with Dave, and the festival promised to bring many more drugs into his system. Not that he imagines he’ll see too many ghosts in the kinda crowd there will be, but it will make this festival much more fun.

The festival is something they’ll never forget. They meet some amazing people, and they don’t have to hide their relationship. Free love! The hippies are not gonna judge them like that. 

If every place could be like Woodstock, the world would be a happier place, Klaus thinks.

They meet an interracial lesbian couple, Marian and Linda, and they decide to travel around together. They go down the coast, stopping here and there, seeing little towns. The first real stop they make is in Williamsburg, VA. A little off the coast, but it seemed like a fun place to stop, getting a feel for Ye Olde Colonial America. It’s fun to do the things he never could as a child. If he wants to buy an old timey funny looking hat, no one is there to stop him. Having no worries and travelling around is highly recommended.

At their hotel, the four are discussing where they should go next.

“We should go see where Dolly is from,” Klaus suggests.

“Dolly who?” Dave asks.

“Parton. The country singer,” Klaus replies.

“I didn’t know you listened to country music,” Linda says.

“I’m a man of mystery. Everyone loves Dolly,” Klaus says.

“I couldn’t tell you a single song of hers,” Marian says.

“I couldn’t either now, but the later stuff is where it’s at,” Klaus says. Then, “Shit. We’re older than her aren’t we?”

“You’re so weird,” Marian says. “But sure, we can go there.”

“Back to your country roots, babe?” Klaus says.

“I was born in Wisconsin. And I feel like Texas and Tennessee are different,” Dave says.

Klaus waves his hand flippantly. “Close enough. Yee-haw!” The others laugh at him. 

East Tennessee is a change of pace. Things feel slower there, like there’s no rush. Just relax and breathe in the mountain air. Growing up in the City and being in the jungles of Vietnam can’t compare to what being in the mountains is like.

“If we get eaten by a bear, I’m blaming you,” Dave tells Klaus as the couples are setting up their tents. 

“It’s getting colder out. The bears are probably hibernating by now,” Linda says.

“That doesn’t make me feel better,” Dave says.

“I’ll protect you, my love, don’t you worry,” Klaus says. He’s pretending to help set up the camp, while he’s mostly just watching Dave work.

Dave stops and looks up at his boyfriend. “Darling,” he starts, keeping up with the endearments, “remember when you got scared and hid behind me when you saw that lemur in the tree in ‘Nam?”

Klaus pretends to be offended. “I thought it was a tiger coming to attack us,” he defends.

“And you protected me from it really good,” Dave says placatingly.

Klaus beams. “Exactly! In all fairness I was usually the lookout while my siblings did the dirty work," he says with a shrug. "But you, I'll keep safe."

Dave chuckles and goes back to setting the tent up. "I feel more protected already."

"What about us?" Marian asks.

"You're the big strong type. Shouldn't you be protecting me?" Klaus asks.

Linda smirks, and, before Marian can say anything, says, "We'd only trust a big strong man like you to keep us safe."

Klaus flexes, and says,"I think I can manage that," and kisses each woman on the cheek. "Especially since I've done absolutely nothing to help set up."

"I still love you," Dave says. Klaus blows him a kiss and goes back to messing with sticks.

-

The next day, they're hiking through the woods. Klaus is loudly singing Dolly’s future hit ‘Jolene’.

"Who's Jolene?" Linda asks Dave.

"The bitch who's trying to take my man," Klaus answers. "It's a song. HAsn’t come out yet."

"I forget you're psychic," Marian says. With all the strange things Klaus says, she’d taken to calling him that. Klaus finger guns in response.

“I’m glad we picked an easy trail. I’m not cut out for this,” Linda says.

After trekking through the jungles, this hike is nothing. "Easy peasy," Klaus says walking backwards. And then he almost trips over a rock and falls on his ass before Dave catches him.

"That's enough grass for you right now, I think. I'd like you to stay intact," Dave says, taking Klaus's doobie and taking a hit.

Klaus peeks down the drop at the edge of the trail and agrees. "Yeah, that would hurt,"

The hike finishes with everyone in one piece, and they drive into town.

"So where does Dolly live?" Marian asks.

Klaus shrugs. "I dunno. I just thought it'd be cool to check this place out. There's no Dollywood, but maybe there's another theme park we can check out," he says.

No one even questions Klaus’s mention of an oddly named theme park, Dave because he knows where Klaus is from, the women because they’ve accepted Klaus the way he is.

That's how they find Rebel Railroad, a theme park modelled after the Civil War. Hopping on a train once inside, they find themselves under attack by robbers, Union soldiers, and Native Americans. 

"The flavor in this racism is immaculate," Klaus says getting off the train. 

"They certainly were creative coming up with this stuff," Linda says. 

"These white people sure love it though. Nothing says yee-haw like losing a war, being butt hurt, and waving the losing racist flag everywhere," Klaus says. He takes Linda's hand and says, "Anyways, my lady gay, let's grab a drink at The Lady Gay." Because that is indeed the name of the saloon in the park. 

"Ya know," Marian says inside. "If this wasn't so much old war propaganda, this would feel quaint."

"It would. The lovely days of yesteryear," Dave says.

“We’re in yesteryear,” Klaus says. Dave thwacks him, and they sit down with their drinks.

After, the four get some tacky souvenirs at the general store before leaving to get dinner.

The next few days are spent exploring the town and nature, getting high, and making love. Klaus loves the quiet and solitude being in the mountains brings. It's peaceful.

-

Marian and Linda decide to travel separately, wanting to go back north, and Dave and Klaus watch them drive off. Only after promising they'd stay in touch, of course. 

"Where to now?" Klaus asks.

"We can't be in Tennessee and not visit Nashville," Dave replies.

Country music capital of the world! First stop of course is the Country Music Hall of Fame. 

"This is neat," Dave says.

"Pretty swell," Klaus teases.

"Okay wise guy," Dave says. 

They wander over to Broadway and end up in Ernest Tubb's Record Shop.

"We need some new music to drive to," Klaus says. Him and Dave make a few choices and check out. 

Walking down Broadway some more, Klaus says, "I heard that this place becomes the bachelorette party capital of the world."

"Seriously?" Dave asks. "Why?"

"Rowdy women wanna get drunk and party," Klaus says.

"Like you?" Dave asks.

Klaus grins. "Just like me."

He pulls Dave into a western wear store. Dave follows confusedly as Klaus walks around grabbing random clothing items. 

He tries on a little bit of everything. The look works surprisingly well for him. He pulls Dave into trying on a few things as well. 

They leave the store with several heavy bags and a cowboy hat on Klaus's head.

"Which one did you like best on me?" Klaus asks.

Dave considers. "The all black looked really good on you," he says. Black hat, black vest, black pants, black boots.

"Cowboy gothic. I am the gothic cowboy," Klaus says. He pulls Dave into an alleyway and says, "Your ass looked amazing in those tight jeans."

Dave pushes him against the wall and kisses him. "Guess we'll just need to hurry back to the motel so you can get me out of these ones less suited to my body." 

They hurry back to the car.

1970

A call home brings the news that Dave’s mom is sick, so they’re going to head back to Dallas. 

“Dad says it’s cancer,” Dave tells Klaus.

Klaus rubs his hand up his back, trying to bring some comfort. “She’s a strong woman. She can make it through this.”

Getting home seems to worsen the news. Ruth has pancreatic cancer. That’s one of the worst kinds, they say. That’s what killed Patrick Swayze, Klaus thinks.

Instead of staying with his parents, Dave and Klaus buy a house, so they’ll have their own space, fulfilling what they’d talked about in Vietnam. It’s not the sort of situation they’d imagined, but they’re happy to have a place to settle down and be close to Dave’s family.

Between helping out with Ruth and around the Katz home, they manage to get their own home decorated. Having a place that’s actually his after spending so much time on the streets, makes Klasu feel ridiculously proud of himself. 

-

For a few weeks Ruth is doing okay, but just as quickly, things take a turn for the worse. Where the doctors thought she was getting a little better from the treatment, they’re proven wrong. 

Ruth is admitted to the hospital, and the prognosis doesn’t look good. Klaus has tried to give the family their space when they need it but also be there for Dave and help the others when they need it.

Dave had to go run some errands, so he’d asked Klaus to be with his mom for a few hours. He’s great at keeping her occupied and as happy as she could be while sick and in the hospital.

A soap opera is on tv, and Klaus has a running commentary about the characters and the crazy stuff happening. Ruth is laughing and adding her own comments occasionally. 

Brian and Jack enter the room. Brian has that look on his face again. Klaus has seen it building as the weeks have passed, and he’s been waiting for him to say something. Today seems to be that day. 

“Why is the queer here?” Brian says.

“Don’t do this Brian,” Ruth says. She sounds disappointed in him.

“Why is he even here? He’s not family. He’s corrupting your son with his queerness. How they let him in the army I don’t know. You’re all acting like it’s fine, but it’s not,” he says.

“Brian!” Dave says. Klaus hadn’t even heard him come in.

“I’m just saying what we’re all thinking. You shouldn’t be hanging around a freak like him,” Brian says.

“I love him. Insult me all you want but leave Klaus out of it. And I was gay before I met Klaus, he didn’t have to corrupt me,” Dave says.

Klaus is shook. He wasn’t expecting that reaction. Brian storms out of the room. Jack still hasn’t said anything. Klaus feels awkward now. “Um, I’m gonna step outside and give y’all a moment,” he says.

“It’s okay,” Ruth tells him and squeezes his hand. He smiles at her and leaves the room. 

Dave follows after him to say, “I’m sorry. I can’t believe he did that.”

“I’m more worried about you. I’m used to hearing that kinda stuff, but this is your family. You didn’t have to do that,” Klaus says.

“He just made me so mad it came out. I’ve ruined everything now,” Dave sighs.

“It’s gonna work out. Your mom seemed okay,” Klaus says.

Dave nods. “Guess we’ll see. I’ll meet you back at the car?”

Klaus agrees and watches Dave go back into the room. He hopes it all works out. He’d hate for Dave to lose his family. 

He goes outside and sits on the hood of the car, lighting up a cigarette. 

“You have a lot of nerve,” Brian says walking over to the car.

“Do I?” Klaus asks, taking a drag. “I was just thinking you do, making such a scene in your poor sister-in-laws hospital room.”

Klaus can’t react before Brian’s fist makes contact with his face, and he’s falling off the car. He touches his now split lip and comes away with blood on his fingers. “Did that make you feel better?” he asks getting up.

Brian swings at him again, but Klaus catches his fist, and Brian yanks his hand away, as if afraid he’ll catch the gay. “I’m not fighting you, but I’m also not letting you disrespect Dave. Say what you want about me, but Dave is a great man,” Klaus says.

“I’m not gonna have a queer in my family. The army should’ve fixed that for him, but then you came along and screwed him up,” Brian says.

“Being gay is not a disease. There is nothing wrong with him. He’s found someone who loves him for who he is. You should be happy for him,” Klaus says and lights up another cigarette.

“What’s going on?” Dave asks, joining them. His eyes look red, like he’d been crying. That could mean his conversation went really good or really bad. 

“Nothing,” Brian scoffs and stalks off to be homophobic somewhere else.

Dave gets a good look at Klaus’s face now. “Did he hit you?”

“Yeah, but I’m okay. Are you?” Klaus asks.

Dave touches Klaus’s split lip and sighs. “It’ll be okay. I think. Dad wasn’t too happy, but I think he was more upset at Brian. Mom seemed pleased. I think she knew.”

“Mom’s are intuitive like that. Or so I’ve heard,” Klaus says. “C’mon, let’s go home.”

Dave gives him the car keys and climbs in the passenger seat. Klaus tosses his cigarette butt on the ground and gets in the driver’s seat and drives off.

“Fuck,” Dave groans. Klaus takes his hand to calm and ground him. “The people that really care about you won’t care about your orientation. Fuck Brian. I’m sorry you’re having to go through all this on top of your mom,” Klaus says.

“I want all of them to be happy for me, but as long as mom is I’ll be okay. God, I wonder if Tom and Millie know yet,” Dave says. “I wouldn’t put it past Brian to do something.”

“Do you wanna go see them? Before Brian can say anything?” Klaus asks. He looks over at Dave while he thinks for a moment. He nods. “I think they’re at Millie’s place,” he says, and Klaus starts driving in that direction.

Turns out they didn’t know. From Brian or Jack at least. “I knew it!” Millie exclaims. “You two always seemed closer than friends. You live together for Pete’s sake.”

“You’re okay with it?” Dave asks. Klaus hasn’t seen him this nervous in a long time.

“Peace, love, and rock ‘n roll, right?” Tom says. “I personally don’t understand it, but why should I hate someone based on who they love? You’re my brother.”

“That’s beautiful,” Klaus says and pulls Tom into a hug. He waves Dave and Millie over to join them. Dave laughs, so that’s something. Klaus knew he liked those siblings.

Things after that go all right for the night. The next morning is when the bomb drops. Ruth died over night. Dave is devastated. Klaus doesn’t have the proper words to console him, so he just holds him while he cries.

Brian still won’t speak to them, but Jack has mostly accepted them. He pulls his son into a hug, and they go off to talk alone. 

Klaus is used to death, seen more than his fair share of dead people. He lost Ben, but he was still able to keep him with him, never really lost him like his siblings did. At Ruth’s funeral, Klaus vows to himself that he’s gonna get sober, so Dave can talk to his mom again.

“Are you sure you wanna do that?” Dave asks the next morning when Klaus tells him his plan. “I know how awful it is for you.”

“I want to. What good is my power if I can't help you? Just promise to not let me slip, no matter what I do or say,” Klaus tells him. Dave promises.

-

The next few weeks are rough. Klaus hasn’t been properly sober since he was a teenager. He hurts. He has nightmares. He says some awful things to Dave. He cries and apologies. Dave is always kind and understanding when it happens. Klaus hates himself when that happens. Dave is already hurting enough, Klaus doesn’t need to make it worse. 

The worst time is when the ghosts realize he can see them and start screaming his name. That’s when he wants to give in the most and just get high and forget it all. Dave never lets him give in to the cravings.

It’s a month, at the end of the Jewish grieving process, before Klaus feels steady enough to focus on the ghosts without getting a headache or wanting to pull his hair out. They’re still loud, but he can focus better and shut them out.

“I don’t know if I’m strong enough to manifest her,” Klaus tells Dave.

“As long as I can talk to her. Whatever you can do. Just don’t push yourself,” Dave says.

Klaus nods. “Start thinking about her. That should make it easier for me to find her.”

After a few minutes, there she is. “Hi, Ruth,” Klaus says with a smile. 

“You can see me?” she asks.

“My siblings and I kinda have powers. Mine is being able to talk to the dead. I figured the least I could do with it was to let Dave get to talk to you again,” he tells her. 

And so Dave gets the chance to talk to his mom again. She talks and Klaus speaks for her.

“I’m glad that you’ve found someone you love. Klaus is a wonderful man. Don’t let Brian and the world get you down. I love you no matter what,” she says.

Klaus is touched she said that, and Dave is so reassured to hear that he cries again. 

They spend an hour just talking. This is what Dave needed. This is what Ruth needed, to make sure her son knew she still loved him and that their family would be okay.

“My time is almost up. I’m ready to go,” Ruth tells Klaus.

“I’m gonna try something,” Klaus tells them. He focuses all his energy, and his hands start shaking and glowing blue. Dave gasps when he sees his mom appear. “You can touch her.”

Dave gets one last chance to hug his mom. “I love you,” he says.

Ruth holds Dave at arms length. “You keep this one close. He really loves you,” she says.

Dave smiles. “Yeah, he does.”

“I love you. I’ll always be with you in here,” she says and taps Dave’s heart.

“I love you, too,” he says.

Klaus loses the manifestation, and Ruth hugs him before she disappears for good. Klaus collapses onto the couch, and Dave drops next to him. “Thank you. So much,” he says.

Klaus leans against Dave and kisses his forehead. “You’re welcome, love. How do you feel?”

“Better than I thought I would. That was,” he searches for a word then gives up trying, “beyond words. Thank you.”

Klaus smiles. “Anything for you. I’m glad I could help.”

"Are you feeling okay?" Dave asks. "You look tired."

"It was worth it. I'm sorry it took so long," Klaus says.

"Don't apologize for that. You did what you could. More than," Dave says. "Go take a nap, I'll go get burgers or something for supper."

"Alright, but come lay down with me first," Klaus says standing up. He holds his hand out for Dave to take. He does.

They go lay down, and Dave falls asleep first. While he’s physically tired, after this experience, Dave is emotionally tired.

He wakes up alone. He finds Dave in the kitchen with a bag from Burger House. 

"You okay?" Klaus asks. 

"Better than I've been since she died. I can't thank you enough," Dave says.

"It made me feel like what I can do is worth it," Klaus says.

"You're worth it," Dave tells him.

-

The next few months they fall into a familiar pattern. Dave is working at the hardware store, and Klaus is serving at a diner. 

Dave's family is nice about their relationship, except for Brian. At least with them and at home they don't have to pretend and can be free with who they are.

Klaus decides to stay sober. It's hard, but Dave helps him stay strong. What also gets stronger is his power. 

Him and Dave are in the kitchen one day. Dave is stirring pasta sauce, and the spoon slips from his hand and falls to the floor. Or it would have. Klaus was across the room, but he instinctively reached out to try to grab it and stopped it from falling.

"Did you do that?" Dave asks, stunned. Klaus startles and the spoon hits the floor.

"I think so," he says, just as stunned.

Telekinesis. Cool. That's much better than seeing ghosts. He's got a better handle on that too as time goes. They're still around, but he's able to keep them away easier. If only dear old Reggie had actually helped Klaus learn this stuff as a kid instead of traumatizing him, he could have avoided turning to drugs to keep the ghosts away.

Klaus never imagined he could be this happy sober. It’s a good feeling. Dave makes it worth it.

1971

“They’re here,” Millie shouts into the house, letting Dave and Klaus inside. Tonight is the weekly family dinner. Tom is hosting tonight, his first time since he got married. His wife, Bette, is lovely. 

“Took you long enough,” Tom says when they enter the kitchen.

“Fashion emergency. My bad,” Klaus says. His pants split when they were leaving, so he had to go back in and change his entire outfit because the new pants didn’t match his shirt. 

Millie laughs. “Well you look great now,” she tells him.

Klaus primps. “Thank you dear.”

“Do I not look great too?” Dave asks his sister, leaning against the counter.

“You look okay,” she says.

Dave pouts. “You look amazing,” Klaus reassures him. 

“Quit flirting and come eat,” Tom says.

The siblings, father, and partners all settled around the table and begin eating. Bette makes a mean meatloaf, and Klaus tells her so. 

They spend the meal talking about their week. Tom works at a bank, so he doesn't usually have interesting stories. Bette is a teacher. She'll have cute stories about the kids in her class. Jack is a mechanic. Dave will sometimes get people working on crazy projects come into the hardware store. Working in a restaurant, Klaus always has crazy stories, and the old women he works with are always sharing their gossip, so he has random stories about people he doesn’t even know.

Over dessert, a cheesecake, Tom says, "We have news." He looks close to bouncing.

"I'm pregnant," Bette blurts.

Everyone hugs her and gives the couple congratulations.

"You two work fast," Klaus says.

"I've had a lot of practice," Tom says.

"Ugh, that's disgusting," Millie says.

"Also doesn't make much sense," Dave tells his brother.

"You don't make much sense," Tom says back.

"Children," Klaus says and crouches next to Bette to avoid talking over the bickering brothers. "Let's talk names for the little one. What do you think of Klaus or Klausa?"

Bette giggles. "Um, we'll consider it."

"That's all I ask," Klaus says. "Ya know, I have a niece named Claire, so I’ve already got experience being an uncle. I've never actually met her, but I'm sure she's a great kid."

"I didn't know you had a brother or sister," Bette says. "You never talk about your family."

"Yeah. We don't really get along. I've got four brothers and two sisters," Klaus says.

"That's a lot of kids. I can’t imagine having that many. That’s sad you don’t get along," Bette says.

Klaus shrugs. "We’re adopted. It is what it is. I still love them though."

"Well it's their loss. They don't know what they're missing," she tells him.

"You're sweet," he says and sits back in his chair. 

Dinner finishes up, and Klaus and Dave head home. 

"You excited to be an uncle?" Klaus asks.

"Yeah. It'll be great to have a kid around," Dave says.

"They're gonna have a great uncle," Klaus says.

"Two great uncle's," Dave counters.

-

A few months later, the two are sitting on their back porch drinking sweet tea. 

"I'm really glad gender reveal parties aren't a thing yet," Klaus says.

"A gender reveal party," Dave repeats.

"Pregnant couples throw a party and make a big show over the gender of their baby. They put all these expectations on this unborn child. The grossest thing is when they put boys in outfits that say 'heartbreaker'. He's just a baby!" Klaus says.

"That sounds super weird," Dave says.

"Some people do it with puppies, and that's always cute. Or when a kid comes out as trans, and the parents are supportive and they want everyone to know this is their kid, don't dead name them," Klaus says.

"That's sweet," Dave says. 

"I gotta pee. Brb," Klaus says flipping the switch and runs inside.

Dave laughs as he leaves.

-

"Have you decided on names yet?" Dave asks. Bette is seven months pregnant now. Tom had to work late, so she's visiting her brother-in-law.

"Almost. We've got Emma or Jennifer for a girl and Alexander or Gabriel for a boy," she says.

"Klaus and Klausa are still great options," Klaus yells from the kitchen. He's picked up baking in sobriety and is making some cookies. He’d finally gotten around to perfecting the apple pie.

Bette laughs. "Sorry."

"Maybe next time," Dave adds.

"Maybe I won't share these delicious cookies with you," Klaus says. He shares.

-

He should've known his happiness couldn't last.

Klaus got off early and decided he'd make Dave dinner while he's closing up the hardware store.

He'd found a recipe for a chicken pot pie and wanted to try it out. It's out of the oven and cooling in the window sill. 

He jumps when he turns around and sees Dave standing there. "Shit, I didn't hear you come in."

He doesn’t say anything, he just stands there. 

“Are you okay?” Klaus asks. Something about this doesn’t feel right, he just can’t put his finger on what yet.

“Klaus?” Dave asks, as if just noticing him.

That’s when Klaus sees it. Blood is dripping from the top of his head, running down his face.

“When did I get here?” Dave asks. “Why don’t I remember that?”

“No. Nonononono,” Klaus says, realization dawning.

“What’s wrong?” Dave asks, walking over and going to put his hand on Klaus’s shoulder, only to have it fall right through. “Klaus,” he says distraught.

Tears pooling in his eyes, Klaus looks into Dave’s. “You’re dead,” he says.

“No. That’s--,” Dave starts then stops when he remembers. “I was driving home. I remember a truck swerving at me. No, I can’t be dead.”

Klaus releases a sob, tears running down his face. “I’m kinda the expert, remember?”

“Oh, God. I’m so sorry,” Dave says.

“No, you have nothing to apologize for. Fuck. Never,” Klaus says, dropping onto the chair.

“Shit. What does this mean?” Dave asks. “I can’t touch you?”

Klaus’s hands glow blue, and Dave pulls Klaus up and into his arms. He cries harder. He never imagined he’d have to deal with this so soon. They stay like that for a few minutes before Klaus pulls away.

He wipes the tears from his face and answers Dave’s question. “Um, well I can’t tell you what’s in between or where ghosts go when they aren’t roaming, I never wanted to ask Ben that. When you’re here though it basically seems the same as before except you can’t touch something unless I’m focussing on you.”

“This is crazy,” Dave says.

“You’re telling me,” Klaus says, sighing and sitting back on the couch.

The phone rings. “That’ll be my dad, won’t it?” Dave asks.

Klaus sighs. “Probably. Shit.” He’s slow to get to the phone. He needs to compose himself. He can’t act like he already knows.

He glances at Dave before answering. “Hello?”

“Klaus.” It’s Jack. “Something happened,” he says. He’s trying to stay composed, but Klaus can hear the waver in his voice. 

“What’s wrong?” he asks.

“It’s Dave. There was an accident,” Jack says. “He-- he didn’t make it.”

It’s not hard for him to sound wrecked by this news. Even with Dave in front of him, it’s hard to hear. “What happened?” he asks.

“A tractor trailer ran out of his lane and right into Dave. Police say it happened so fast he had no time to react,” Jack tells him.

“Oh, God,” Klaus says.

“Did the other guy survive?” Dave asks.

Klaus repeats the question to Jack, and he says, “He’s in the hospital, but he’s alive.”

That makes Klaus angry. “How is that fair? He was responsible, he should’ve been the one to die!”

Jack’s voice shakes. “The world is unfair, son. Sometimes things happen that we don’t agree with. All we can do is accept what is.”

“Dave didn’t deserve that,” Klaus says.

“I know. I know. He didn’t,” Jack says. “We’ll have the funeral tomorrow. We want you there with us.”

Klaus remembers the Jewish funeral process from when Ruth died. Things happen quick. “Yeah. Yeah. I’ll come over in the morning.”

“Thank you. I’m sorry,” Jack says.

“No, I’m sorry. You’ve had a tough year,” Klaus tells him. They say bye, and Klaus hangs up the phone, 

“It’s gonna feel weird being at my own funeral,” Dave says.

“It’s gonna be weird seeing you at your own funeral,” Klaus tells him.

They both sit on the couch. “I feel so bad for your family,” Klaus says. “Do you want to talk to them?”

“No. I don’t think so. I don’t wanna do that to them. Not now,” Dave says.

“I understand. I’ll do it if you change your mind,” Klaus says.

Dave nods. Klaus’s stomach growls. “You haven’t eaten yet,” Dave says.

“I can’t imagine eating right now,” Klaus tells him.

“You need to. Please. I can’t have you neglecting yourself,” Dave says.

“Being dead is a good way to guilt people into doing something,” Klaus says standing up.

“Someone has to make sure you take care of yourself,” Dave says following him. 

Klaus levitates the pot pie from the window to the counter. 

“You made it,” Dave says surprised.

“Yeah. It was supposed to be special,” Klaus says. He grabs a plate, then puts it back, deciding to just eat it straight from the pan. 

“I’m sorry,” Dave tells him again.

Grabbing a fork and sitting down at the table, Klaus says, “Stop apologizing. None of this is your fault.”

“I should be here, alive, eating this with you,” Dave says.

“Death is a heartless bitch,” Klaus says.

He eats half the pot pie, then feels sick and sticks the rest of it in the refrigerator. Dave tells him to get some sleep, but after waking up screaming twice he gives up. He takes a bath and gets ready for the funeral. 

Even though Dave isn’t really gone from him, being at the funeral, surrounded by his family and friends, listening to the rabbi, it’s easy to cry.

-

The next few weeks fly by. Klaus is there to help the Katz’s through shiva, the seven day period after the funeral where the family stays home to mourn, and sheloshim, the 30 day period after the funeral. He tries to stay out of their way and let them be religious, but he brings them food, and they make sure he’s doing okay.

Dave alternates between spending time with Klaus and his family. Klaus gets him to talk about how he’s feeling, being dead, watching his family mourn him. Klaus can’t imagine how difficult and strange that must be. Dave in turn gets Klaus to talk about his feelings, making sure he’s doing okay.

Bette isn’t Jewish either, so Klaus spends a lot of time with her while the family grieves. He’s with her when her water breaks. He calls Tom at the bank to let him know, and then he rushes her to the hospital. 

Tom gets there, and Klaus gladly lets him take over at Bette’s side. He loves Bette, but he'd rather not be in there while she’s delivering the baby. Millie and Jack arrive, along with Bette’s parents, and they join Klaus in the waiting room. 

An hour later Klaus gets up to get something from the vending machine, Dave following him. 

“You excited?” Klaus asks.

“I’d be more excited if I could actually be here,” Dave says, a bit bummed out.

Klaus smiles sadly. “Yeah, me too.”

“I at least get to be here with you, that’s what matters.” Dave says.

The chocolate bar Klaus selected falls, and he’s hit with an idea, a light bulb turning on over his head. “What if you possess me?”

“Possess you?” Dave asks.

“Yeah. Like in Ghost. Sam is dead right? Oda Mae let’s him possess her, so he can have one last dance with his girlfriend. You can possess me and meet the baby,” Klaus says excited.

“Will it work?” Dave asks slightly dubious.

“No idea. But we can try,” Klaus says. “Like, put your ear to the door to see how things are going, and when she’s close I’ll slip off for a minute and you slip in me.”

“You’re sure?” Dave asks.

“I’ve done a lot less pleasant things for less reward. Let me do this for you,” Klaus says.

Dave agrees, and Klaus goes back out with his candy bar. A few more hours pass, and he falls asleep in the chairs before being awoken by Dave chanting his name repeatedly in his ear. He falls on the floor.

“I’m sorry. I tried being gentle, but you wouldn’t wake up,” Dave says.

Klaus composes himself, says sorry to the waiting room, and excuses himself to the bathroom.

“Who knew a hard chair would make me sleep so well?” he tells Dave.

“You really wanna try this?” Dave asks.

Klaus rubs his hands together. “Get in me,” he says.

Klaus feels cold all over when Dave steps inside him. The feeling disappears and is replaced with something strange. It's like he's in his body but also not. If it were anyone but Dave doing this he'd feel violated.

"Can you hear me? I hope this is okay," Dave says.

Klaus nods. His head doesn't move, but Dave must be able to sense it.

"Okay good. I'm going back out," Dave says.

Klaus just sits back and let's Dave do what he wants. He gets to have a physical body for at least a little while. 

He goes back to the waiting room and waits. His leg keeps bouncing. Being able to feel like this again must be a small shock after losing it with death.

Twenty minutes later, Tom comes into the waiting room. "Klaus," he says.

"Me?" Dave asks.

"Yes, you. C'mon," Tom says.

Dave gets up and follows Tom down the hall, and they stop outside the room.

"I wanted Dave to be the first one to meet the baby, but since he can't be here, we wanted it to be you," Tom says.

"Even over your parents?" Dave asks.

"Dave was a great brother, always there for me, and he was so welcoming to Bette. You've been nothing but supportive this whole time. We want you," Tom says.

Klaus would cry if he could. He never realized Tom thought so highly of him. Dave is touched for him. "Thank you," he says and pulls Tom into a tight hug. 

Tom hugs him back. He pulls back and says, "Come meet your nephew."

Dave follows him into the room. Bette looks tired but radiant. 

"Here comes your Uncle Klaus," she whispers to the baby in her arms. 

Dave stands beside the bed, and Bette lets him get a good first look at her son. 

"What's his name?" Dave asks.

"Well," Tom starts.

"We decided Alexander or Gabriel weren't strong enough, weren’t what we were looking for. Meet David Alexander," Bette says.

Klaus is stunned. The fact that they named their child after Dave is, Klaus can't even put words to it.

Dave is frozen. Klaus tries to nudge him to say something. "That's. He's beautiful. Dave would get a kick out of that," Dave says.

Tom laughs. "We thought so too."

"You wanna hold him?" Bette asks. 

Dave nods, and she passes little Dave to him. He's got the baby smiling at him and grabbing his finger in no time. 

"I'm really happy for you guys," Dave says handing the baby back. 

"Thank you. I'm really glad Dave met you," Tom says. “He really loved you.”

"I really loved him, too," Dave says. "Want me to let the others back?"

"Sure. Millie is probably dying to get back here," Bette laughs. 

"Okay. I'll see you later," Dave says. "I love you." He turns out the door before they can answer. He goes to the waiting room and tells the others which room the happy couple is in.

He doesn't say anything else and just walks outside to the car. Sits in the driver's seat. He slips out of Klaus and sits in the passenger seat.

Klaus shakes the feeling off. He aches a little and has a headache, but he'd do it all over again for Dave.

"You okay?" Klaus asks. 

Dave has tears running down his face. "They named their baby after me," he says.

"He's beautiful," Klaus says. "I never realized they considered me such a part of the family."

Dave scoffs and looks at him. "Of course they do, after all you’ve done for them. They all love you."

"I just thought it was because of you. But having me meet their baby first? Shit," Klaus says. He’s feeling extra emotional now too. Don’t cry!

"You're more special than you think," Dave says. Klaus smiles.

"I'm gonna go home. Do you wanna stay here?" Klaus says.

"Yeah. I'll meet you back later," Dave says. He kisses Klaus on the forehead before disappearing.

Klaus goes home and cries himself to sleep on the couch.

-

A week later after getting home from seeing Baby Dave, Ghost Dave says, "I've been thinking."

"About what?" Klaus asks.

"You," he replies. He leaves it there.

"Should I be worried?" Klaus asks.

"No. Just. Maybe you should go back to your family," Dave says. Klaus looks hurt. "You're welcome here. You've made a home here. But you stayed for me right?"

Klaus nods. "Yeah, I did." He sees where this is going.

"I can't imagine what my life would've been like without you. You loved me and made me feel unashamed of who I am. You got sober so I could talk to my mom again. My family loves you, but you have your own family you love. You should go be with them," Dave says.

"I've been thinking about them a lot lately," Klaus admits. 

"I'd be happy if you stayed, but don't hold yourself back because of me. I'm dead. Your siblings aren't," Dave says.

"I'm not the same person who left. What if they don't want me? They didn't care much before," Klaus says.

"Then you could come back. They'd be dumb not to want you though. Just be honest with them. You've always talked so highly about them. Tell them why you did the things you did. Make them understand," Dave says.

"That sounds very adult," Klaus tells him.

"That's because I'm full of wisdom," Dave says.

Klaus smiles at him. "Okay. I'll try." 

So Klaus pulls his duffel bag out and packs up some stuff. A few outfits he likes. Pictures and mementos from their travels. Dave's copy of Dune. He puts Dave's dog tags around his neck. 

"I hate to leave this house. We had some good times here," Klaus says. 

"We sure did," Dave says.

Klaus writes a letter to Tom and Bette, explaining that he's going to try to make up with his family, how he'll miss them all here, how he's sorry to leave so suddenly. Telling them they can sell the house and keep the money to make their life a little easier and not worry about raising their son. 

"I don't wanna hurt them," Klaus says, truly sad to leave these people.

"They'll understand. They'd want you to be happy with your family," Dave says.

It's dark outside, and they don't live too far away, so Klaus walks over and slips his letter in their mailbox.

Coming back into the house, he says,"I'm really doing this." He takes Dave's hand and kisses him one last time. "I love you. So much."

Dave smiles. "I love you too. See you in 50 years."

Klaus grabs his duffel and the briefcase. He opens it and waves his goodbye hand at Dave. 

He disappears in a bright light.

2019

The sun is shining. Klaus is on the bus again. He gets off when it stops and walks to the Academy. He didn't think he'd come back here, but here he is.

He steps inside and no one is around. He goes up to his room and hides the briefcase first. Sets his duffel on the bed. He feels itchy all over. He gets in the bath.

Five finds him in his room later. "You seem different," he says.

"I am different," Klaus tells him with a shrug.

"Did you time travel?" Five asks. "You have that all over body itch?"

Klaus sits on his bed and sighs. "Yeah, I did." He gives his brother a shortened, much shortened version, of what happened. 

Klaus sees Ben again, and when he hugs him, Ben is shocked. Klaus laughs at his reaction. 

The siblings work together, and they stop the apocalypse. They save Vanya from Leonard/Harold. He goes back to jail.

They help Vanya learn to control her powers. Klaus may have yelled at Luther when he suggested locking Vanya up. 

"She's our sister, dammit. If you throw her in there I'm kicking your ass," he'd said. 

Luther listened.

Pogo told them all of Reginald's secrets. How he'd killed himself to bring the siblings back together to save the world. How he'd kept Vanya medicated because he was afraid of her power. All that good stuff.

Dave appears to Klaus after they’ve stopped the apocalypse. Klaus had been afraid that he wasn’t going to be able to see him again. He would not have hesitated to go back to 1971. 

He had gotten used to the ghosts of past Dallas, so being back at the Academy and having all those ghosts screaming at him made it hard to adjust and banish them away. He got the hang of it quick enough though. Ben was proud of Klaus and helped how he could.

With the world safe, Klaus did what Dave suggested. He told them why he stayed high. He told them about time traveling to 1967 and landing in the Vietnam War. Meeting and loving Dave. Having PTSD. He told them everything.

Dave was there when Klaus told his siblings all his secrets. Through the hard stuff, he just had to focus on Dave to get through it. 

He introduces Dave to them the next week, when things are calmer and Vanya has started working on her powers. 

“I want you guys to meet Dave,” Klaus says. They're gathered in the kitchen after breakfast. 

“He’s hanging around?” Diego asks.

Klaus manifests Dave, and the ghost waves to the siblings. "Hi," he says.

Still unused to seeing Klaus able to use his powers like this, it's safe to say the Hargreeves are surprised.

"It's nice to meet you. Thanks for taking care of Klaus where we couldn't," Allison says.

Dave shrugs. "It's no big deal. He's worth it."

"You big sap," Klaus says, wiping away a fake tear. 

The rest of the day passes with everyone getting to know Dave. It makes Klaus happy seeing them together, joking around. He knows it won’t last, but for the moment he’ll take what he can get.

\- 

"Should I go visit? Would that be weird?" Klaus asks, laying in bed later.

"Visit who?" Dave asks, perched in a chair across the room.

"Your family," Klaus says.

He'd asked how they were when they were reunited. A few days for Klaus. Almost 50 years for Dave. 

Jack died in '91. Alice divorced Brian in '74, met a woman named Maggie, and they lived together until they died. Brian himself died in a drunk driving accident in '80. Klaus would be lying if he said he wasn’t pleased to hear that. Tom, Bette, and Millie are still alive. Millie married a man named Steve in '74, and unfortunately he died in '12. Baby Dave is 48 now.

"They've seen you on TV. They were a little confused at first, but it wouldn't be weird," Dave says.

That's how the Hargreeves, minus Allison who had to get back to LA for Claire, found themselves in Dallas. 

"Things sure have changed since back in my day," Klaus jokes. The city feels the same, but things are definitely bigger and busier.

Klaus drives Diego’s car to a hotel to drop his siblings off (“Please don’t wreck my car. Your license expired decades ago,” Diego tells him as he leaves) and heads to Tom and Bette's house: his old house. He's glad they moved in and sold their old house, instead of letting another family move into this one. It would've felt weird.

Klaus wasn't nervous until he'd pulled in front of the house.

"It's gonna be fine. They're still the same people," Dave says.

"Well technically they've aged several decades, and we look exactly the same," Klaus says.

"Okay, smartass. She's peeking out the window, probably wondering who's stalking her," Dave says.

"Look at you Mr Snarky. I'm getting out, I'm going," Klaus says and takes a deep breath, opens the door, and steps outside. 

The door opens before he can get there and knock. "Klaus? Is that really you?" Bette asks, shocked.

"It's me," Klaus says. Bette pulls him into a crushing hug.

"What's going on?" Tom says, poking his head out the door to see what his wife is doing. He sees Klaus and says, "Oh, you bastard, disappearing on us like that."

Bette leads him inside and ushers him into the living room. It's completely different than it was when he left, years and different hands affecting change, but it still feels the same, like his home.

"I know. I'm sorry. I have some explaining to do, don't I?" he says.

"You sure do," Bette says, coming back after disappearing into the kitchen and gives him a glass of sweet tea. "Shocked the hell out of us to see you on the TV those years ago."

Klaus explains how he time traveled, met Dave, and the Umbrella Academy.

They take it surprisingly well. "Explains why you always were so odd," Tom says.

"In a good way," Bette adds.

Klaus laughs. "I'm an oddball." He looks over at Dave and asks, "You're sure?"

"I'm sure," Dave says. He'd told Klaus that he wanted to talk to them one more time on the drive over.

"Who are you talking to?" Tom asks, turning around to see what Klaus is looking at.

"My special power is seeing ghosts. I've got someone here who'd like to talk to you again," Klaus says. His hands glow blue, and Dave appears.

Bette gasps. Tom doesn't say anything for a moment.

"Am I hallucinating, or am I really seeing my dead brother?" Tom asks.

"It's really him," Klaus says.

"Hi. Long time no see," Dave says.

"Have you been here this whole time?" Bette asks.

"Since Klaus got here today. Over the years though I'd pop in on everyone, make sure y'all were doing okay," Dave says.

"Were you at your own funeral?" Tom asks. “That would be weird if you were at your own funeral.”

"Yeah, that was a little weird," Dave says. 

"How does this work?" Bette asks Klaus.

"I can see the ghosts everywhere. I've learned to block them out and shut them up. Most ghosts are loud and want revenge. They tend to hang around the place they died or the person who killed them, but they can wander around too. Dave hung around, but he's a calm ghost. I can use my power to manifest ghosts to fight bank robbers like Dad wanted or to touch my dead boyfriend," Klaus explains.

"Ghost sex?" Tom asks, winking.

"Tom!" Bette says and hits her husband on the arm.

Klaus bites his lip and doesn't look at them. He'd be lying if he said him and Dave hadn't tried. It was too weird an experience.

Tom calls Mellie and Baby Dave over, and the Katz family make small talk until the others arrive. 

“Dave is gonna love this,” Tom says.

“He heard plenty of stories about his uncles growing up,” Bette says.

“Do not make me emotional and make me ruin my eye liner,” Klaus jokes. That’s touching, the fact that they’ve considered him family all these years and told their son about him.

Dave arrives first. Tom greets him at the door. “There’s some people I’d like you to meet,” he tells his son.

He sees Klaus first. Klaus smiles nervously and says, “You probably don’t remember me. You were but a wee babe.”

“Uncle Klaus,” Dave says. “I knew you’d show up one day. Your siblings here?”

“They came with me to town, but they’re not here right now. It’s your other uncle I want you to meet,” Klaus says.

Dave notices the ghost standing in the room. “Holy shit. You really have powers.”

“One must never doubt me,” Klaus says.

Millie slips in the door while they’re occupied. “I’m dead aren’t I? I fell and hit my head,” she says staring at her dead brother.

“I’m really here. You aren’t dead or crazy. That’s just me and Klaus,” Dave says.

“It’s really you?” Millie asks, tears silently falling down her cheeks.

“It’s me. I never really left,” Dave says.

Everyone gets settled down in the living room, and Dave explains that he’s been around and visiting them all occasionally. 

“I’d say that was creepy, but it’s actually kinda sweet,” Baby Dave says.

“Are there other ghosts here?” Millie asks looking around.

“Not in here, but most places you go, there will be some. They can’t bother you, so you have nothing to worry about,” Klaus says.

“That’s a relief. That would be crappy,” Baby Dave says. “No offense.”

Klaus smirks. “None taken.”

-

Before they know it, it’s time for dinner. “You’re staying right?” Bette asks.

Klaus says he will, and Bette and Millie head into the kitchen. He takes the break to slip off and wander around the house. In each room, he can imagine Dave and himself, the life they had there.

“Things sure have changed, huh?” his Dave says. They’re standing in their old room.

“I almost feel guilty. They’ve all changed so much, and I’m exactly the same,” Klaus says.

“They understand. You made things right with your family and saved the world. You did some good things,” Dave reassures him.

Klaus sighs. “You always sound so smart,” he says and leans his head on Dave’s shoulder. 

Baby Dave pokes his head into the bedroom. “Soup’s on,” he says.

“That’s such a dad thing to say,” Klaus says and follows him to the kitchen.

“My teenager hates when I say that. It’s just a habit now,” Dave tells him.

Klaus laughs. “I bet you’re an amazing dad.”

“No offense, but yours seemed like shit,” Dave says.

Klaus claps him on the back. “A huge steaming pile of shit, my dear nephew.”

Tom is finishing setting up the table. “You’re lucky it’s meatloaf night. You did always like that right? You weren’t lying like Tom was about my pasta sauce were you?” Bette asks.

“You lied to this poor woman about her pasta sauce? That is shameful, sir. Bette, I loved your meatloaf,” Klaus says.

“If you’d tasted the sauce you’d agree with me,” Tom is whispering to his brother. 

“You’re gonna spend the night in the dog house,” Dave tells him.

This is what Klaus wanted: them to get the chance to be a family again. Their brother died much too young. He needed this too.

They eat, talk, and have fun, and the rest of the night is over before they know it. “Will we see you again?” Millie asks.

“No,” Dave says. “I just wanted one more chance to talk to you. Klaus was nice enough to help me.”

“Thank you for this. It means more than you know,” Millie says.

“It’s no big deal. I’m happy to help. I love you guys,” Klaus says.

“We love you too,” Bette says.

The four take turns hugging Klaus and Dave in turn.

“We’re really gonna miss you. I never thought I’d get to see you again,” Tom says to his brother.

“You’re gonna stay in touch, right?” Bette asks Klaus.

“Of course. We’re in town for another day or two, then I’m taking my family on a road trip,” Klaus says.

“Introduce us before y’all leave,” Tom says.

“I will. They’re curious about my life here,” Klaus says.

“We have plenty of stories we can share too,” Millie says.

“No, sorry, bye,” Klaus says, pretending to walk away. “I’ll make sure to write.”

After another round of hugs and goodbyes, Klaus and Dave get back in the car. Klaus lets Dave go ghost again.

“You feeling okay?” Dave asks.

“I’m a little tired, but I’m okay,” Klaus answers honestly. A few years ago, trying something like this would have either been impossible or knocked him out. Now it’s not too hard.

“Let’s stop by that park,” Dave says, apropos of nothing.

“The one where we did that thing?” Klaus says and winks.

“I was thinking about the picnic that one time, but yeah, where we did that thing,” Dave says.

Klaus laughs and starts driving to the park. “Is there a specific reason we’re going to the park?”

“I’ll tell you when we get there,” Dave says, evading the question.

They arrive a few minutes later and get out. “Kids these days have such fancy equipment,” Klaus says, looking at the playground.

“Dang kids with their EPads and fancy parks,” Dave says.

Klaus laughs and finds their special tree and sits under it. “Are you about to tell me something sad?” he asks.

Dave sighs and sits next to him. “I need to move on. Have my Ghost moment,” he says.

“You can stay. Ben’s still here. You can do that too,” Klaus tells him.

“I’ve lived my life. I’ve gotten to see my family again. You’re with your siblings. I don’t wanna stick around and hold you back,” Dave says gently. “Besides, being a ghost isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.”

“Free movies,” Klaus tries.

“You’d be surprised how many ghosts went to see that movie,” Dave says.

Klaus lets out a wet laugh. Tears are falling from his eyes. 

“I don’t want you to miss out on things because you’re holding onto me. I love you. So so much. I’d stay with you forever if I could, but it feels like it’s time for me to move on,” Dave says.

“You’ve fulfilled what you stayed behind to do,” Klaus says. People don’t just stay behind in the mortal world for fun. They either want something, or they’re holding on to something.

“Yeah. It’s like a feeling. I can’t explain it,” Dave says.

“So this is really it?” Klaus asks.

Dave nods and pulls Klaus into his arms. They sit that way for a while. 

“It’s time,” Dave finally says, looking up at the moon high in the sky.

“One more kiss for the road?” Klaus asks.

“Of course,” Dave says. 

If this is going to be the last time Klaus gets to see the love of his life, he’s gonna make it count. “I love you. Forever,” Klaus says.

“We’ll see each other again,” Dave says with certainty.

Just like with Ruth, there’s nothing special or grand about going to the other side, whatever is over there, no bright light like in the movie guiding him to the other side.

Dave disappears, one last “I love you” on his lips. 

Klaus knows it was the right thing to do, but dammit, if he could be selfish, he’d never let Dave go. He cries until he feels he can’t cry anymore. He doesn’t know how long he’s been out there, but it’s been a long time, and he’s getting chilly. He composes himself enough to get in the car and drive to the hotel.

Everyone is asleep when he gets back. He knocks on Diego and Five’s door until Diego finally opens it. He collapses on his bed and holds his arms up, hoping one of them takes the hint. 

“Did something happen?” Diego asks, still standing at the door.

Klaus doesn’t feel like talking. He just makes grabby hands until Diego gets on the bed with him. He hears Five blink away, and then the door opens a few minutes later. Seeing Klaus and Diego on the bed, the rest of his siblings worm their way onto the bed. He falls asleep surrounded by his family.

In the morning Klaus will tell them what happened. They’ll comfort him as he grieves again. 

He’ll introduce them to his other family.

They’ll drive from Dallas to LA, and goof off, act like the kids they never got to be and just have fun. He’ll finally get to meet Claire. 

He thinks that maybe things will be okay again. He’ll always feel empty without Dave, but he has two families he loves and who love him.

And maybe that will be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I cried writing this, and I made my friend cry when she read it. I also had to make an apple pie because talking about it made me crave one. 
> 
> Comment, kudos, let me know what you think?


End file.
